Unexpected
by cuterebel
Summary: One day, in just one day Haurhi Fujioka, Kyoya Otoori and the rest of the host clubs life was about to change. And just because someone from her past comes and helps her through the rest of her life. Post anime, and KyoyaxHaruhi


Hello :) It's cuterebel :D sorry to those who reed my old story, I deleted it because I wasn't getting reviews, and I found a new and better story line. So here is a different version of Life's Full of Surprises.

I leaned back against the chair and listened to the teacher. Both my hands were inside the smooth material of the dark trousers that probably cost more then my house. I made sure that my clothes weren't wrinkled or damaged. The cost of this uniform took me the whole winter and my Christmas money to get.

My name's Kioshi Sasaki. I am in my first year of high school, this wasn't your normal high school though. I am currently attending Ouran High school. Only the rich were allowed to join. But me, I was your normal scholarship student. The only reason was I was able to attend this high school was through scholarship. Which meant you have to be very smart. Go ahead, call me an over achiever or a nerd, I didn't care. All I knew was, I was surrounded by rich kids, who don't have to work at all to have a great future. Me and one scholar student were the only ones who have to work for our food, money and future.

"Ah, class I would like to introduce you to our new student, Kioshi, Sasaki. Please be nice to him and show him around." I guess this was my cue to stand up and show my self to the class. I stood up let a small smile grace my lips. "He is a scholar student just like Fujioka-san over here." That caught my attention. I looked at the boy on the seat right next to me. He had deep brown chocolate eyes and short brown hair. His skin was a little bit paler then mines, and seemed much more smooth. I sat back down and tried to avert my attention else were. Though, something seemed off about Fujioka-kun.

I herd the teacher call up me and Fujioka. I got up and stood right next to Fujioka, he was a couple inches shorter then me, and his chest seemed much more smaller. "Can you two please answer the questions up on the board. I turned to see five question written down. A small mischievous grin graced my lips. Five questions huh. "Oi, Fujioka, lets make a small challenge, whoever answer the most questions win." I chuckled at the competitiveness in my voice. "Sure, whoever answers the most is the smartest scholar in math." I nodded my head and turned my head back towards the board and got a piece of chalk. Fujioka was writing down the questions on the other side of the board. "Oh, a challenge. This should be interesting." I heard the teacher say. But I just ignored him. "Three, two, one, go!" My head got to work.

These question were to easy, I finished the first three in no time, but the last two got me stumped. In the corner of my eye, I saw Fujioka and the finished questions on his side of the board. I sighed and set down my piece of chalk"Congrats, seems as though you're the better scholar in math. Lets have another challenge in the end of the year." I smiled at him and walked off towards my desk.

The bell rang and I gathered my things." Remember class, next week we will have a big test that counts for 20% of our finale grade." As I headed towards the library, I saw a certain scholar student."Well, since you are the smarter scholar allow me to introduce myself properly, I'm Kioshi Sasaki." I stuck out my hand and he took it and shook hands with me. "Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you." I saw him smile. I released his hand and made sure no one was around to see what I was about to do. Good, no one was. So I put hand on the wall. If anyone were to see us, they'd think I was gay, but I'm not.

I bent down so my mouth was right next to his ear, and said, "I know your secret." I saw her eyes widen, but returned to normal just as fast as it had changed. "What secret?" I chuckled. "You. Are. A. Girl." At this point, 'his' reaction didn't vanish. Instead, Haruhi just froze in 'his' spot. "It's really obvious, first off, your eyes. Way to big to be a normal males eye. Second, your chest. It was way to small to be the size of a males chest. Not to mention your voice seemed very high and seemed to carry on. But what really gave it out was your name. Sure Haruhi is unisex, but I have never met a male with a name of Haruhi. I met one girl who's name was Haruhi, and you are that girl."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two twins. They were both in some of my classes, but I didn't know much of those two. Only that they are the famous Hitachiin twins and their names was Hikaru and Kaoru. As soon as I saw them, I moved from the position me and Haruhi were in. "Ha~Ru~Hi! Where were you, you know that if you're late, Kyoya will add to your debt!" They said in unison. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Debt?" She just nodded and started walking towards the two twins.

Damn! Damn I'm stupid! Why did I do that! Now Haruhi will never talk to me. I sighed and started to walk away from the three. Damn this stupid impul-"Oi, Where are you going?" I turned to see one of the twins calling out to me. "Er, home." Both the twins looked at me weird. Did they know I knew Haruhi's true gender? "You do know that the exit is this way right?" I secretly exhaled the breath of air I held in."Oh... I knew that..." And with that, I walked off.

_Haruhis POV_

Thank you Kami for saving me. If the twins hadn't came for me, who knows what I would've said to him. What troubles me most is that he said I am a Haruhi he met before. "Oi, Haruhi are you ok? Is something troubling you?" Kaoru had poked my arm. I should've known he'd figure out somethings wrong with me, he is more mature of the two twins. "Nothing, don't worry Kaoru."

I hated lying to them, especially when I'm one of the worst liars in the world. "Don't lie Haruhi, we both know you're horrible at lying." I sweat dropped, maybe Hikaru is also very decisive. "I'm serious!" I put on one of my host smiles which would for sure get them into believing me. "Ok, if you say so..." I knew they both didn't fully believe me, but they shook it off for now.

"Do you think Tamaki-senpai has any crazy ideas for the host club today?" If he does, it would only add more to my already horrible mood. "Uh, I think tono isn't doing any special theme today, but we fo have a meeting today after club." I inwardly groaned. I just wanted to get to school as soon as possible. Especially since I'd be around Kyoya-senpai more. Ever since last week, I've been trying to avoid him. It's not like he did anything wrong. But it's awkward ever since I realised these feelings I've been denying.

_(After Hostclub)_

"Oh my lovely daughter! You have been looking more stressed out then usual today! Let daddy give you a massage!" I groaned, in five, four, three, two one..."To~no! Stop trying to sexually harass Haruhi!" Ah, there's those two identical voices. "Stop you evil Doppelgangers! I would never do that to my precious my beautiful daughter!" I sighed, I should have been used to these three fighting but I guess not.

"You three, there is a reason you are all here, we must discuss very important matters." There it was, that voice. I turned to look at him, his usual cold calculating face, but I knew that. Just thinking." I sighted when he finally decided to let the subject go and continued to type away on his laptop.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter what's wrong! You know you can tell daddy anything!" I sighed, of course at one point he'd notice that something was wrong. "Yeah Haru-chan, what's wrong you seem more irritated and quiet then usual." I turned to stare at the loli-shoota. His big brown eyes filled with concern. There's no way I can lie to those eyes. I sighed and turned towards the rest of the hostclub. What I was about to say would cause chaos for me, Kioshi and the hostclub.

"Someone knows that I am a girl"

Cliffy! :3 and I am very very sorry that I haven't updated in a while, my laptop broke for 4 weeks so yeah. Good thing I got it back :D i'll update during the weekend again. So bye!


End file.
